1. Field
The following description relates to interactive content, and more particularly, to a storage medium including stored interactive content and apparatuses and methods to author and play the interactive content.
2. Description of the Related Art
Remarkable developments in computing technology now enable users to create content by themselves and share the created content with a community over the Internet. The users may create animation movies using a flash-based authoring tool or author user created content (UCC) on the Internet.
There is an increasing need for non-linear content, that is, interactive content to enable interaction between a user and the content and to contain a variety of scenarios that may be played according to the user's input instead of linear content containing one scenario and enabling no interaction between a user and the content.